Kashizzle
Sandra 'Kashizzle' Gibson Although she's only recently drummed up the nerve to join the MelbSPA community, Sandra (or 'Kas' as she's known as normally) is a 25-year-old nerd with an obsession for most things electronic (such as video games, gadgets, music and digital art). As a game design and games animation student, She likes Homestuck mainly due to the structures and various mechanics of SBurb. Although she enjoys playing video games, Kas spends a lot of her time either doing homework or messing about with graphical customization and browsing tumblr. As she lives in a house with three other gamers, she's a fountain of pop culture references and often uses well-timed quotes and one-liners in attempts at humor. She also makes horrible puns and even worse dad jokes, most of which only she finds funny. Her chumhandle, rhythmicPainkiller, stems from her love of music and rhythm games combined with the fact that as she is almost constantly in front of a screen for one reason or another, she more often than not has headaches. As a result, Kas usually keeps a packet of panadol on her desk or at least nearby. Personality Despite coming off as arrogant, outspoken and even obnoxious, Kas does try to be nice. Although she acts like she's the coolest person around, most of her confidence is fake and when faced with a genuine compliment, will often just reply with a shy 'aw thanks' Although initial conversations can be awkward, Kas is the type of person to warm up to people quickly and is happy to finally have people to talk about (and be dorky about) Homestuck. Other interests include the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Kamen Rider and tokusatsu shows in general, and whatever television show, movie or video game she is into at the time. She also tends to swear a lot. This is even more so when she is stressed or angry. Title and Land After taking the God Tier title test out of sheer curiosity, Kas discovered that she was in fact, the''' Rogue of Blood'. Although she is still figuring out what that actually means, she deems it to be oddly fitting due to the challenge presented to her within it. As she is a more outgoing person who feels she is more offensive-based (Kas has never done well at support classes in MMOs. '''ever'), the passive Rogue class challenges her to think more about others than support herself. Kas' land is LOPAC, the Land of Plasma and Circuits. The planet is covered in skyscrapers and neon signs, with a red sky bearing a circuitboard pattern. Her Denizen (who she is yet to determine) lives at the centre of the planet and functions as it's power source, or heart. A part of Kas' personal quest would be to learn how to tap into this power source and direct it to the city's high tech defense system, essentially turning the planet itself into a weapon. Links *kasplatzavision (personal tumblr) *rhythmicPainkiller (homestuck-specific tumblr) *SEGibson (deviantART) Category:MelbSPAers